Compañeros eternos
by Yo-Yo Fire
Summary: "Nunca pensé que mi vida acabaría tan pronto, realmente nunca lo había pensado, no había pensado en La Muerte, y ahora no lo pensaría nunca. Mi nombre es Charlotte, es lo único que se, ese es el detalle primordial, no se quien soy exactamente, ni de donde soy, si tenia familia, o amigos, e incluso si tenia novio, lo único que se es que todo empezó allí en medio de arboles..."
1. Chapter 1

_**"Nunca pensé que mi vida acabaría tan pronto, realmente nunca lo había pensado, no había pensado en La Muerte, y ahora no lo pensaría nunca. Mi nombre es Charlotte, es lo único que se, ese es el detalle primordial, no se quien soy exactamente, ni de donde soy, si tenia familia, o amigos, e incluso si tenia novio, lo único que se es que todo empezó allí en medio de arboles, en medio de la nieve, en medio de la nada.**_

_**Pensaba que podria recuperar mi pasado, pero algo de esta eternidad me enseño que el pasado nunca vuelve, solo...se recuerda.**_

**_Nadie puede escapar de su destino, por mucho que no nos guste, nadie puede escapar del mejor rastreador del mundo, por mucho que se esconda, esta es mi historia, me llamo Charlotte y soy un vampiro."_**

{Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la saga Crepúsculo, en la cual me baso para escribir este fic. Debo añadir que no me lucro ni gano nada con ella, tan solo me divierto escribiendo. Añado tambien que los personajes que no conozcan son mios, como **Charlotte**, David, Daniel, Elisabeth, Allan y el resto del clan inventado por mi.}

* * *

**_Prefacio :Y asi empezo todo._**

Nunca pensé que mi vida acabaría tan pronto, realmente nunca lo había pensado, no había pensado en La Muerte, y ahora no lo pensaría nunca. Mi nombre es Charlotte, es lo único que se, ese es el detalle primordial, no se quien soy exactamente, ni de donde soy, si tenia familia, o amigos, e incluso si tenia novio, lo único que se es que todo empezó allí en medio de arboles, en medio de la nieve, en medio de la nada, ¿Qué hacia allí? Las respuestas estaban en las libretas, al parecer mi antiguo yo, o la autentica yo, le gustaba el senderismo, los deportes de riesgo y la escalada, si, eso era, sin duda, también le gustaba dibujar, todos los dibujos de la libreta estaban firmados por una tal Charlotte, así que se me quedo ese nombre, pero empecemos por el principio.

Nunca había sufrido tanto como aquella vez, cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis órganos, mis células… mi propia alma podría decir, estaba sufriendo, ese dolor era indescriptible, solo quería que terminara ya. Fue cuando deje de sentir todo, fue cuando por primera vez pensé en que todo había acabado, esta muerta, ese era el fin, fue en ese instante cuando abrí los ojos, abrí los ojos a lo que seria mi nueva vida.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, ¿O era el reflejo de la nieve? Realmente no lo se, pero que tanta claredad molestaba, eso estaba segura. Me levante despacio, no notaba el frio de la nieve, tan solo su humedad, estaba algo empapada, y en eso se notaba también en mi pelo, estaba medio mojado, aun así completamente lacio, y rojo, pero un rojo oscuro, muy oscuro, tanto que parecia negro pero se veia perfectamente que era rojo. Me levante un poco patosa, como si volviera a empezar a caminar, en ese instante no me percate de nada, tan solo salí de a la luz del sol para observar mis manos, que a la sombra de los arboles, eran blancas como la nieve misma, finas, y a la luz del sol, pude observar que parecían joyas, cualquier ladrón las habría robado, era como si estuviera hecha de diamantes, finos y bien colocados. Me asuste…

Y volví a mi sitio inicial, lo que mas me asusto fue lo que había a mi alrededor, había algo que olía tan bien… aunque nunca imagine que fuera lo que teñía la nieve de rojo, la sangre, y mas allá pude ver un cadáver alguien estaba muerto, fue entonces cuando retrocedí mas, tropezando con unos cuadernos esparcidos, allí los encontré, dibujos, y el nombre, aquel nombre que me apropie, Charlotte.

Sin duda nunca me había sentido tan mal como aquella vez, me sentía culpable, me sentía como una vulgar asesina, porque si no había nadie más, era totalmente razonable que la asesina fuera yo. Pero paso un segundo, cuando me di cuenta de que no recordaba nada, no recordaba quien era, de donde venia, y sobre todo, ¿Quién era la chica muerta? Me acerque, despacio, notando como mis pies se hundían en la nieve…me acerque, y pude observar que tenia todo el cuello desgarrado, donde la sangre aun húmeda había salido.

Sangre…olía tan bien, mi garganta empezaba actuar de manera extraña, me ardía, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Voltee a la muchacha, su expresión, era terrorífica, tan pálida, tan inerte, su cara me era familiar, sus ojos verdes sin vida, su pelo rojo claro y lacio, me era familiar, entonces recordé, era una parte de mi, no se como lo supe pero vagamente recordaba una escena, tal vez era un recuerdo, o tal vez tan solo era imaginación, ni si quiera sabia como era yo exactamente, pero yo la veía a ella, en una foto, encima de una mesa, abrazadas…

Me tape la mano en la boca y retrocedí, no podía ser, ¿Qué clase de persona mataría a su hermana? ¿Qué clase de persona era yo exactamente?

Mi oído se había agudizado, y me había puesto en posición de defensa instintivamente protegiendo el cuerpo inerte del que al parecer había compartido un vínculo de sangre, pero que prácticamente no estaba segura, puesto que no recordaba nada.

Alguien salto de un árbol y apareció delante de mí, con un movimiento algo brusco, nunca había visto una persona tan bella, tan perfecta como aquella, aun así el que lo siguió podría describirlo de la misma forma, y igualmente al tercer individuo. Me miraron fijamente, como si se proponían atacar. Me quede paralizada, tenia miedo, era la culpable de un asesinato y estaba en el lugar de los hechos.

-**Jasper, Emmett, no es ella, al vampiro nomada que he visto, ha escapado de nuevo, hemos llegado tres días tarde, aun así hemos podido avisar a los Denalí…**

**-¿Estas segura Alice?-**dijo el que parecía mas fuerte, mas grande y mas miedo. Aunque así a primera vista, menos la chica, los otros dos daban miedo, no me quitaban la vista de encima.

-**Completamente.-**dijo, dio un paso hacia delante. Fue entonces cuando reaccione, me escabullí entre los arboles, y me escondí entre un hueco de uno de ellos.

Al parecer no me libraría de ellos tan fácilmente por que sin mas tuve a la tal Alice delante mío sonriendo y extendiéndome una mano.

**-No tengas miedo, no te haremos nada…**

-**Solo te comeremos.-**dijo otra vez el grandullón.

-**No la asustes así, no ves que la estás aterrorizando**.-dijo el otro.

-**Era broma Jasper.**

**-Vamos ven.**-le cogí la mano y salí de mi escondite.- **Ahora estas a salvo Charlotte…**

¿Cómo me había llamado? Charlotte, ¿Era mi nombre? Si ni siquiera sabía como me llamaba yo.

**-¿Cómo…como sabes que me llamo así?**-dije por primera vez, escuche mi voz, al menos era la única cosa que reconocía, aunque era mas melodiosa, pero definitivamente era mi voz.

-**Lo vi en la visión. O ¿acaso no te llamas así?** -deje pasar lo de la visión, demasiadas cosas habían pasado para que alguien me diga algo sobre visiones.

-**N-no lo recuerdo.**

Alice miro a los dos con preocupación, ¿Tan malo era no recordar nada?

**-¿Y dime sabes que ha ocurrido? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quién era la chica?**-esta vez pregunto el que se llamaba Jasper.

-**No recuerdo nada, esa chica, creo que, creo que era mi hermana, pero no lo se, no recuerdo nada.-**dije.

Alice me abrazo sin más, esa chica era demasiado rara para mis expectativas, y mi estado de nerviosismo y confusión, se volvió más tranquilo y pausado.

**-Bien, mejor no te alarmes muchachita. Pero ahora eres un vampiro **-dijo Emmett. ¿Vampiro? Entonces me reí, al fin y al cabo los vampiros no existen.

-**Mas bien un neófito y no es broma. A sido otro, el que ha matado a la otra chica, has tenido suerte.**-dijo al parecer lo decía muy seriamente, y deje de reir.

**-Y ahora tienes que cazar.**-dijo Alice, la mire extrañamente y luego a ambos, todo era demasiado extraño como para que fuera verdad, aun así una parte de mi me decía que si y la molesta ardor de mi garganta me decía que debía hacerle caso a Alice.-**Ven conmigo, yo te enseñare, tranquila no pasa nada, Emmett y Jasper volved avisar a Carlisle y a Eleazar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Demasiada perfección.**

Podía oír sus pisadas, el palpitar del corazón, la sangre pasando por sus venas. Podía ver cada uno de sus movimientos y oler el aroma que desprendía. Era como un cazador seleccionando su presa.

En mi mente solo había una cosa, y era que seguía pareciéndome una cosa abominable, aun así, aunque no creía en los vampiros, hice lo que me dijo Alice, porque mi subconsciente solo pedía una cosa, solo deseaba una, la sangre.

Seguía reprimiendo mi instinto de cazador, seguía sin creer en esas leyendas de miedo para niños, aun así, supe que tarde o temprano perdería el control, y solo basto que Alice me tranquilizara, y me animara a soltar mi instinto, para atrapar aquel ciervo, morder en su yugular y beber de su sangre.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que había perdido todo rastro de mi humanidad, ya no era humana, ¿Desde cuando los humanos nos gusta el sabor que hace la sangre? Desde nunca, creo. Pero a mi me gustaba en ese momento, su olor me atraía y mi sed la deseaba.

El primer animal no me sació, así que Alice me animo con otro, era como si dependiera de ello.

Termine con el segundo y me quede observando como Alice que parecía un pequeño duende, me analizaba de arriba a bajo. Ya no le temía como antes y le agradecía su ayuda, aun así podía decir que seguía teniendo miedo a aquellos chicos.

-**Que sepas que eres un atentado para la moda**. **Estas hecha un desastre, siempre pasa lo mismo con los neófitos.**-me dijo sonriendo amablemente y me cogió del brazo, para guiarme.

¿A dónde íbamos? Otra cosa que no sabia, sobre todo porque estaba en con una desconocida en medio de ¿Era un bosque? Si supongo que lo era, y rodeados de montañas, con una capa blanca de nieve.

**-Lo siento, supongo.-**dije no sabia como lo hacia, pero me sentía mal con mi aspecto, que ni siquiera sabia como era mi rostro.-**¿A dónde me llevas?**

**-Ya lo veras, te presentare a los demás, tuviste suerte de que te viera.**

¿Qué quería decir con que me viera? ¿Donde me había visto? Estaba tan confundida como asustada, una no se hace amiga de gente que aparece de la nada, y menos de alguien que ha estado al lado del cadáver.

Caminábamos deprisa, mas deprisa de lo normal, notaba mis cabellos en el aire, aun así los pasos eran torpes por culpa de la nieve, se me hundían, en cambio Alice parecía bailar, sobre ella, tenia mi propia teoría y era que realmente Alice no era un vampiro, sino mas bien un hada de los bosques, o que sin duda todo era un sueño, solo eso, y la tercera y ultima era que si, realmente estaba muerta y esto era como el infierno o el cielo o yo que se.

Me caí, la nieve quedo con mi forma aplastada, me levante de nuevo.

-**Lo siento, no me acostumbro a esto…**

-**Tranquila, con los años una ya coge práctica con todo. Mira ya llegamos.**

Prácticamente, estábamos en una zona montañosa, había mucha nieve, y arboles, aun así pude ver que entre los arboles sobre salía una casa, una gran casa, muy bonita para ser exactos.

Alice hizo un ademan para que pasara, adentro, ¿Qué malo podía pasar dentro de una casa tan bonita? La primera que todo fuera un montaje y que me iban hacer algo malo, la segunda, era que allí debía de vivir Alice y esos tres chicos, aun así deje las teorías cuando vi, demasiada gente.

Eché un paso atrás como un animal acorralado, más bien me puse detrás de Alice. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas?

-**Mira si es Charlotte, ha entrado en la boca del lobo.-**dijo una voz, pude reconocerla, era el chico fuerte, el que se llamaba Emmett.

-**La has vuelto ha asustar Emmett**.-esta vez volvía a intervenir Jasper. De pronto sentí que el temor se había ido y estaba tranquila y calmada.

Aun así, a pesar de que estaban ellos también había más gente o vampiros, lo que sea que fueran o lo que yo fuera.

-**Bienvenida a mi casa, soy Eleazar, ella es mi esposa Carmen , ella, Tanya, Kate y Garrett-**dijo un hombre alto alargo la mano para que la estrechara. Así que lo hice, le estreche la mano. No parecía mala persona.

**-Un placer, yo me llamo…-**deje la frase suelta y mire a Alice.

**-Charlotte, te llamas Charlotte.-**contesto ella.

**-Eso.**

**-¿No sabias como te llamas?-**dijo el otro hombre, contrario a Eleazar, era rubio y parecía un actor de cine.

**-Esto Carlisle, ese es el pequeño problema al que nos referimos, no recuerda nada, y cuando digo nada, es nada.-**dijo Jasper.

El tal Carlisle me miro preocupado, todos lo hacían ¿Tan malo era no tener memoria? La que debía de preocuparse era yo que no recordaba nada.

-**Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Carlisle Cullen,**-dijo se puso al lado de Eleazar y le estreche la mano.-**Creo que ya conoces a Emmett , a Jasper y Alice, bien, ella es mi esposa Esme, y ella Rosalie.**

Señalo primero a una mujer, su cabello era de color caramelo que enmarcaba su cara de forma de corazón. Luego señalo a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Emmett, era muy bella, sus cabellos eran rubios y los ojos dorados, como todos los que estaban presentes, algo extraño a mi parecer.

**-Creo que será mejor que te asees un poco Charlotte.-**dijo Esme con un tono maternal y de afecto.

**-Si, cogeré algo de ropa prestada, no puedes ir así, me has cogido de sorpresa.**-dijo Alice, me cogió del brazo y me condujo por toda la casa, hasta un baño, grande, y muy luminoso.-**Quiero que te duches y te quites esa capa de mugre que llevas encima.**

Directamente me encerró allí, así que le hice caso, aunque al ver el espejo tuve curiosidad de ver mi rostro por primera vez.

Me acerque, y no puede imaginar que vi en el. Un rostro bellísimo con un pelo rojo oscuro e intenso, y ojos de un color verde amarillento. Aun así la sangre que tenia del rostro era inhumano. Decidí dejar de mirarme para mirar como iba vestida, no me había fijado asta ahora. Llevaba ropa de deporte, o eso era antes, los pantalones largos eran cortos, y tenia sangre como si allí había habido sangre, de alguna herida. Y encima y manchada salvajemente de sangre una sudadera de un color verde oscuro. Se lo quito todo y se metió dentro.

El agua empezó a caer, pero su contacto no era frio, más bien cálido, no le importo, se quito todo rastro de tierra y sangre.

Cuando salió, vio que Alice le había llevado ropa que antes no estaba y se había llevado la suya. No tuvo mas remedio que ponérselo, sino que tendría que ir desnuda, y seria demasiada emoción y demasiada vergüenza junta.

Lo que le había llevado Alice trataba de era sencillo, unos jeans negros y una camiseta de manga larga básica de un color verde cosa que hacia que resaltase mas su pelo. Y por ultimo unos botines sin tacón grises.

Llamaron a la puerta.

**-¿Charlotte puedo pasar?.-**dijo como no Alice.

-**Si, adelante.**

Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera salido corriendo, empezó a cepillarme el pelo.

**-No creas que no lo había visto, sabia que saldrías con el pelo enmarañado, creo que te vendría bien unas clases de moda.**

-**No, no lo creo.**

Alice sonrió, era extraño, me trataba con tanta familiaridad, al fin y al cabo, ella me había rescatado de cierto modo, pero aun así, no podía olvidar a la chica muerta, y lo rápido que había sucedido todo.

-**Carlisle y Eleazar quieren hablar contigo, serás mejor que no los hagas esperar.**-dijo. Dejo el cepillo a un lado y vi que mi pelo relucía mas.

**-Gracias Alice, gracias por todo.-**dije y esta vez fui yo la que la abrace.

**-Charl-Charlotte, tienes más fuerza que nosotros, así que contrólate.**

**-Lo siento.**

**-No pasa nada.**

Alice me acompaño hasta delante de una puerta, detrás me aguardaban los dos vampiros. ¿Para que? No lo se, pronto lo sabria.


End file.
